


The skirt stays on

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boys in Skirts, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Grinding, Jeongin wears a skirt and Seungmin can't handle it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Jeongin likes to feel pretty, this is information that pains Seungmin greatly.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	The skirt stays on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/gifts).



> For KK,  
> I hope you enjoy this very self indulgent smut lol (ily)
> 
> (Sequel: [Must be my birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782489))

Seungmin’s jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. His best friend and roommate in college, Yang Jeongin, was standing in their hallway, looking like a deer in the headlights. Not that Seungmin looked much different. 

His eyes trailed down Jeongin’s body, trying to wrap his mind around the younger in this outfit. 

“Oh,” Jeongin squeaked, wringing his hands together. “I thought you were gonna be home later.” 

Seungmin cleared his throat, unable to tear his eyes away. Jeongin had always been the prettiest boy he’d ever known, not that he was going to say anything about it, but now? Now he was standing in front of Seungmin in an all white outfit consisting of a t-shirt, pleated mini-skirt and thigh highs. He couldn’t help the way his gaze fell to how the skirt hugged Jeongin’s curves in all the right ways, or how the thigh highs tightly clung to his legs, making the skin bulge a bit. 

Seungmin was going to have a hard time keeping his feelings a secret much longer to be honest. 

“I- um.. Class got out early.” Seungmin said, eyes flitting back up to the younger’s nervous gaze. “You look really pretty.” He blurted. 

Jeongin flushed, looking down. “Thank you.” He mumbled, so soft Seungmin barely heard him. 

He dropped his bag onto the floor and walked closer to where Jeongin was still standing, apparently too caught off guard to move. 

“Hey,” Seungmin started with a smile, reaching up to rub Jeongin’s arms soothingly. “Don’t be nervous, it’s just me.” 

There was a slight pause as Jeongin looked up again, relief flooding his face.    
  


“You don’t think I’m weird?” 

God, Seungmin could never. 

“Of course not!” He rushed out. “If this makes you happy, I don’t want you to have to hide it from me.” 

Jeongin brightened considerably. “Thanks Minnie!” He leaned in and quickly gave Seungmin a peck on the cheek before blushing and scurrying into his room down the hall, leaving behind a surprised but pleased Seungmin. 

✧✧✧

The next few weeks were hell for Seungmin, now that Jeongin felt comfortable enough to share this side of himself. The younger would wear skirts all the time now and whenever they were alone, which was a lot, he’d always make a big show of spinning for him. 

Seungmin was going to die, he just knew it. 

Today, they were curled up on the couch, watching a movie comfortably. Seungmin’s hand was mindlessly playing with the hem of Jeongin’s skirt while they watched, the other wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close. 

“Seungmin.” Jeongin hummed, getting the other man’s attention. “You’re doing it again.” 

“Oh,” Seungmin looked down at his hand, blushing. “Sorry.” 

He made a move to remove it but Jeongin stopped him before he got the chance. 

“No, it’s ok. I like it.” The younger said, making Seungmin raise an eyebrow. “It’s cute how you don’t realize you’re doing it.” 

“I’ll keep doing it then.” 

This time it was Jeongin’s turn to flush, sinking back into his position from before and going back to the movie. 

Seungmin smiled, Jeongin was too cute sometimes. He turned back to the movie as well, resting his palm on Jeongin’s thigh as he did so. 

If Jeongin was affected, he did a good job in hiding it, staying focused on the television. That wouldn’t do. 

Seungmin started to play with the hem of the skirt again, pulling it up an inch to touch the warm skin of Jeongin’s thigh. 

Jeongin bit his lip but kept his focus forward, trying not to let Seungmin know how much his actions were affecting him. 

Seungmin kept toying with him, lifting the skirt to rub circles into his skin before dropping it again to brush his palm over his thigh and hip. He could tell Jeongin was getting riled up with the way his fist clung to Seungmin’s shirt tighter and the subtle way he moved closer. He ran his hand back down Jeongin’s leg again, this time letting his hand dive completely under the skirt to grip his thigh, hard. 

Jeongin cried out, burying his face in Seungmin’s chest. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Seungmin breathed out, touching the soft skin of Jeongin’s inner thigh and watching the younger tremble. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Seungmin may be a sadist but he wasn’t cruel, he wouldn’t do anything to make his roommate uncomfortable. 

“No, please don’t stop.” Jeongin gasped, pulling his head back from Seungmin’s chest and looking up at him. “Want more.” 

“On my lap baby.” Seungmin prompted, the movie long forgotten. 

Jeongin scrambled to straddle Seungmin, a whine escaping his lips on accident. 

“You’re so precious.” Seungmin mumbled, gazing at Jeongin with so much emotion in his eyes that he looked away blushing. Seungmin, still looking at him in awe, tilted his chin back so they could make eye contact again. 

“I’m serious,” He whispered, “So damn pretty. It’s been so hard to not just kiss you every time you show me a new outfit.”

“Why don’t you?” Jeognin challenged, Seungmin’s confession fueling his confidence. 

Seungmin was never one to back down from a challenge, and Jeongin knew this, so it came as no surprise when he was pulled forward into a kiss. 

Jeongin gasped at the sudden movement, allowing for Seungmin to slip his tongue inside his mouth, skillfully licking at his bottom lip. 

With Jeongin finally where Seungmin wanted him, he took the opportunity to run his hands under the skirt, teasing the younger’s thighs and ass, loving the cute sounds he received when he squeezed the soft skin. 

Jeongin slowly started grinding down on Seungmin’s lap, the hands now on his hips helping to control his movements. Their kiss was passionate yet still sweet, Seungmin trying to convey every emotion he felt into it. It wasn’t every day you got to have a cute boy grinding down on your lap and Seungmin would be damned if he messed this up. 

“Look at you,” Seungmin cooed, pulling back for air. “Riding me like this. You’re absolutely beautiful.” 

Jeongin’s ears turned the same shade of pink as his lips, a cute whimper leaving his throat as Seungmin pulled their hips closer, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other with every thrust. Close to tears at this point, Jeongin buried his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck, hoping to ground himself by leaving kisses and small bites. 

“I want to fuck you like this so bad.” Seungmin breathed, grinding up into Jeongin with a moan. “Turn you into such a mess, make you beg for it.” 

“Please.” Jeongin threw his head back, movements getting more and more frantic by the second as he neared his release. Seungmin felt proud being the one to unravel the younger so fast, he couldn’t wait to do it over and over again. 

Seungmin pulled Jeongin back into a forceful kiss, one hand on the back of the other’s neck while the other palmed his cock through his underwear. 

“You gonna cum from just this baby?” 

Jeongin nodded fervently, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. His mouth opened, letting out little cries as Seungmin brought him closer to the edge. 

“Look at me Jeongin.” Seungmin commanded, palm moving faster. “I want to see how pretty you are when you cum.” 

Jeongin’s eyes fluttered open, then widening as he came with a gasp, twitching in Seungmin’s hold. 

Seungmin could only look on in wonder as the younger held onto him for dear life, orgasm wracking through his body forcefully and a wet patch forming on his underwear. 

“Good boy,” Seungmin carded a hand through his hair as Jeongin collapsed onto him. “You did so well.” 

Jeongin pressed into Seungmin, kissing him needily and with an intensity the older didn’t know was possible from someone who just came that hard. He moaned, hands coming down to undo the pants Seungmin had on, pulling them down. Seungmin lifted his hips to help, pushing his briefs down as well. 

“Wanna suck you off.” Jeongin gasped, sinking down to his knees on the floor in front of Seungmin and spreading his legs. 

“Fuck,” Seungmin replied, “Yeah ok.” 

Jeongin leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Seungmin’s length, pumping a few times and spreading precum around before taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip, pausing after to collect spit in his mouth to drool over his cock. Their eyes met as Jeongin spread it around, jacking him off slowly.

Seungmin threw his head back in a groan, Jeongin taking more of him into his mouth this time, one hand gripping his thigh and the other sliding up his body to rest under his shirt. Jeongin was obviously needy and eager to please with the way he bobbed his head enthusiastically, touching Seungmin greedily as if he’d slip between his fingers if he let go. 

“Yes,” Seungmin let out a shaky moan. “Just like that.” His fingers tangled in the younger’s hair, helping him set a steady pace. 

Jeongin swirled his tongue over the head before lowering his head again to hollow his cheeks, sucking hard. 

Seungmin twitched in Jeongin’s hold, letting out a sharp gasp. “Fuck, baby.” 

Jeongin moaned around him, looking up at Seungmin who was trying his best to keep his eyes focused on the younger. Pleasure clouded Seungmin’s mind, overtaking his body in the best way. All he could think about was Jeongin’s lips around him, swirling his tongue on every bob of his head and hollowing his cheeks to make it that much better. 

Jeongin was incredibly messy, drool dripping down his chin and eyes watering now. Seungmin groaned, hand tightening it’s hold in the younger’s hair. “You’re so good at sucking cock baby, where’d you learn how to do this?” 

Jeongin pulled off Seungmin’s cock with a gasp, breathing in heavily. “I don’t kiss and tell.” He winked, sinking back down to resume his previous activity. 

Seungmin laughed, shaking his head, throwing it back onto the couch cushion as his cock entered Jeongin’s mouth again. He squeezed his eyes shut, moans leaving his mouth freely now as Jeongin went all out, bobbing his head fast. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” 

Jeongin moaned again, scratching at Seungmin’s thigh to get his attention. It worked, the older lifting his head back up to watch. 

“Mmm- Jeongin.” Seungmin panted, tugging lightly on his hair. “Come here.” 

Seungmin pulled Jeongin off his cock and back up onto his lap, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Jeongin moaned into his mouth, reaching down to jack him off. 

“Please, cum for me. I want it so bad oh my god.” Jeongin whined, his hand sliding over Seungmin’s cock easily. 

Seungmin grabbed Jeongin’s ass over the skirt, gasping. “God-oh my god, I’m cumming.” 

Jeongin twisted his hand, pumping Seungmin steadily as he brought him into another kiss. Seungmin’s back arched, hips lifting off the couch a bit as he came hard, spilling onto Jeongin’s hand and his shirt. He rode out his orgasm with a moan, Jeongin working him through it until he was twitching with overstimulation. 

Jeongin slumped onto him, panting on his neck hotly as they both calmed down. Seungmin ran his hands up and down his back, just appreciating the other boy in his lap. 

“Next time, you’re cumming in my mouth. Okay?” Jeongin giggled, breaking the silence. 

Seungmin groaned at that. He wasn’t sure he’d survive a next time to be honest, Jeongin was just too hot. He’d be crazy not to do it though. 

“I’ll cum wherever you want me to if it means we can do that again.” Seungmin admitted, carding a hand through the younger’s hair. 

Jeongin sighed, hugging Seungmin closer. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“The skirt stays on though.” Seungmin laughed, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s temple as he relaxed against him. 

“No complaints there.” Jeongin replied. 

Seungmin smiled, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the younger. Yeah, he could get used to this. Definitely. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^-^  
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you did! <3
> 
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twitter](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
